Ma raison d'être
by lola-pink
Summary: Il marchait dans la foret,ses pieds foulant le sol sans jamais faire de bruit...Bella le regarda intensément. Le rouge sang de ses yeux aurait dû lui faire peur. Pourtant...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir,_

_Après avoir lu beaucoup de fiction qui m'ont pour la plupart beaucoup plu je me suis moi aussi lancée dans une histoire d'amour surnaturel. Je vous dévoile donc le prologue en espérant qu'il vous plaira…_

_A bientôt sur vos fics ou sur la mienne. Lola _

_Je tiens aussi à préciser que je recherche une béta donc si cela intéresse quelqu'un ?_

Prologue

_Musique : Been To Hell, Hollywood Undead…_

Tristesse, jalousie, rancœur, amour…Tant de sentiment que seul l'empathe qu'il était pouvait ressentir. Jasper hale. Il se dit que finalement il aimait bien son nom d'emprunt. Pourtant quelque part au tréfonds de son âme, à supposer bien entendu qu'il en est une, ce qu'il doutait fortement, son vrai nom lui manquait depuis quelques temps, Major Jasper Withlock…

Très peu de personne ne savait qui était vraiment Jasper et instinctivement il tourna son regard devenu noir au fil des jours vers sa « sœur jumelle ». Rosalie. Ils n'étaient bien évidement pas frère et sœur mais après tout ils portaient tous les deux le même nom et bien qu'ils soient différents de caractère, le Major c'était pris d'affection pour cette femme à la beauté exceptionnelle et au tempérament de feu. Rosalie tourna la tête vers son « frère » et lui sourit tendrement avant de reporter son attention sur son mari Emmett Cullen.

«Eux aussi totalement différent et pourtant un même ensemble »se dit Jasper. Oui c'est deux-là c'était bien trouvé…

Irritation…Ce sentiment le sorti de ses pensées et il porta son attention sur son « frère » Edward. Jasper soupira, il devrait avoir l'habitude pourtant. Edward s'était épris depuis quelques temps d'une humaine ce que le Major ne comprenait absolument pas. Peut-être dû à ses années de soldat et à sa très faible résistance au sang humain…Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il continuait ce régime très particulier qui consistait à ne boire que du sang animal. Il scanna rapidement la salle de la cafeteria et tomba dans le regard chocolat de Bella Swan. Il soupira une deuxième fois et détourna le regard. Non il ne comprendrait certainement jamais l'attraction que pouvait éprouver Edward pour cette humaine et par ailleurs il ne le cherchait pas. Il avait bien trop à faire avec ses propres humeurs pour essayer de comprendre celle d'Edward.

« Ce Mike Newton me sort par les yeux ! » chuchota Edward les dents serrées et le regard noirci par la colère.

Jasper sonda les émotions de ce pauvre humain. Effectivement, alors que celui-ci mangeait en face de Bella, ses émotions étaient tout sauf innocente. Il transpirait la luxure par tous les pores de sa peau. Jasper en aurait presque ricané si le regard d'Edward aussi noir que ses iris ne l'en aurait pas dissuadé. Le Major croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, lasse d'avoir ce genre de discussion jours après jours.

« Pourquoi, lui souffla Alice, si c'est tellement insupportable pour toi, ne vas-tu pas manger avec elle et enfin lui parler ? »

Jasper regarda sa femme assise à ses côtés. Elle était la raison pour laquelle il continuait à boire du sang infecte à la saveur aussi peu délicate des animaux. Ses cheveux en pique qu'elle prenait soin de coiffer tous les matins lui donnait un air de lutin « démoniaque »rajouta jasper pour lui-même. Car oui, elle était démoniaque par bien des aspects. Elle s'était autant entichée de l'humaine que cet imbécile d'Edward et la façon qu'avait sa femme à l'instant même de garder un sourire accroché au visage alors que tout en elle criait colère et indignation était sa façon à elle de provoquer Edward et Jasper compris en sondant les émotions très contradictoire du télépathe que cela fonctionnait parfaitement.

« Tu le sais très bien Alice » lui répondit Edward d'une voix sifflante de rage contenue.

Jasper soupira pour la troisième fois depuis une heure. Tout ça devenait vraiment irritant et le Major eu soudain envie de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Quelques jours auparavant, Alice, pour son plus grand bonheur et au grand malheur de l'humaine, lui avait préparé une fête surprise pour son anniversaire.

« 18 ans ça se fête »avait-elle dit. Effectivement, mais les choses ne c'était pas passées exactement comme l'avait prévus Alice. Un papier cadeaux, une coupure et l'empathe avait attaqué sans prévenir. Edward avait, tant bien que mal, essayé de protéger sa chère et tendre et l'avait pour ce faire envoyé valser dans la table en verre. S'en été suivi de plus de sang et donc de plus de vampires assoiffés. La seule chose que Jasper comprenait de cette fascination presque malsaine du télépathe pour sa belle était son odeur. Une odeur que peu de vampire pouvait apprécier durant leurs existences et pour jasper le supplice était-elle qu'il ne s'approchait que très peu de Bella et encore une fois il ne le cherchait pas.

Alice souffla et détourna son regard de son « frère » avant d'émietté du bout des doigts un morceau de pain. Elle n'ajoutera rien pour le moment car de toute évidence il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. Edward avait pris de toute manière sa décision sur la suite des évènements et approcher Bella n'en fessait plus parti désormais.

Il pensait à juste titre que les vampires à cette table étaient dangereux pour elle, lui y comprit et il n'avait pas l'intention de la confronter à un risque aussi gros que celui de perdre la vie alors oui, sa décision était prise : Se tenir éloigné de Bella pour le meilleur et pour le pire et même si cela voulait dire laisser les humains tel que Newton avoir leurs chances avec elle.

Jasper pouvait sentir que Bella était triste et en colère et il se permit de la regarder du coin de l'œil. Elle semblait dévastée par la distance qu'Edward avait décidé de maintenir avec elle et alors qu'il allait détourner les yeux, l'humaine planta son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux tristes semblaient lui supplier de faire quelque chose. Le Major constata toute l'ironie de la situation et il en vint à se demander si l'humaine ne se serait pas cogné la tête un peu trop fort lors de son anniversaire raté…Il détourna les yeux avec un hochement d'épaules. N'allez pas croire qu'il est insensible au malheur des autres non. Il est plus que tous apte à les comprendre mais il n'a pas l'âme d'un Saint Bernard et par-dessus tout il est dangereux…Lui-même le sait.

Bella n'avait pas vu Edward depuis cinq jours. Cinq jours pendant lesquels elle s'était demandée ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal pour qu'il en arrive là. Bien sûr elle se doutait que son anniversaire y était pour quelque chose. Parfois elle se traiterait bien d'idiote ! Idiote de s'être coupée le doigt avec seulement un morceau de papier et qui plus est dans une maison remplit de vampire. Elle était blessée et par-dessus tout elle détestait la distance qu'Edward avait fixé avec elle. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé. Aucune explication. Il était venu la chercher le lendemain de son anniversaire et l'avait emmené au lycée comme à son habitude et pourtant Bella sentait que ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il était froid et distant, la suivant dans les couloirs sans osé la regarder ni même lui parler…

« Bella ? »

Bella sursauta violement et regarda Mike en face d'elle. Il avait l'air inquiet.

« Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda t-il les sourcils froncés.

Bella respira profondément et se redressa sur sa chaise. N'importe qui aurai pu voir qu'elle n'allait pas bien mais pourtant elle se contenta de hocher la tête tout en se détournant de sa tablé qui semblait pendu à ses lèvres pour peu qu'elle raconte à ces curieux ce qui la tracasser. Certains avaient remarqué que Cullen avait pris ses distances avec elle et dans un lycée aussi petit que celui-ci, les ragots allaient bon train. Certains supposaient que Edward avait été victime d'adultère alors que d'autre pensait qu'il s'était juste lassé et Bella se dit que c'est bien ce qui avait dû se passer. Il c'était lassé de sa fragilité et l'avait quitté…

Elle regarda une dernière fois_ sa_ table avant que la sonnerie stridente de la reprise des cours retentisse, espérant qu'enfin il la remarque mais elle fut surprise de voir que Jasper la regardait du coin de l'œil. Elle n'avait jamais été proche de lui, elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu l'occasion de lui dire qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle savait dès le départ que c'était très risqué de trainer avec des vampires et pourtant elle avait foncé tète baissé. Elle espérait aussi dans un ultime espoir que si Edward comprenait qu'elle ne regrettait en rien sa décision d'être avec lui et de côtoyer sa famille et qu'enfin elle n'en voulait aucunement à Jasper alors les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre. Elle fixa Jasper quelques instant espérant lui transmettre par ses yeux son message muet mais celui-ci aussi les épaules et retourna à la contemplation de son assiette intact. L'humaine fut prise alors d'un très mauvais pressentiment qui la suivi tout au long de sa journée…

Ce que Bella ignorait alors c'est que contre tout attente les choses pouvaient être pire…Bien pire.

_J'espère que ce prologue vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche_…


	2. chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 **

Pov Bella.

Je tourne en rond dans ma chambre depuis près d'une heure maintenant. Le sentiment de désarroi que je ressentais depuis quelques temps maintenant, c'est transformé en un autre sentiment. Puissant, dévastateur : la colère.

_« Comment peut-il me faire ça ? »_ Je sens mon cœur battre la chamade. Je n'ai jamais été une personne peureuse et j'en viens même à penser par moment que mon instinct de survie à foutu le camp depuis bien longtemps. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai peur. Va-t-il me quitter ? Je regarde brièvement mon égratignure à ma main droite_. « Il ne me protège même plus »_ Il m'a laissé tomber alors qu'en me relevant je l'ai vu passer tout près de moi, continuant son chemin comme si…comme si il en avait plus rien à faire !

Je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers mon armoire. Il veut s'entêter à ne pas me parler ? Cas cela ne tienne ! J'irai le confronter alors ! Je prends un pantalon au hasard et me fige en ricanant. Alice m'aurait trucidé en voyant la guenille que j'allai porter et j'en viens à espérer qu'elle soit chez elle pour pouvoir voir son regard mauvais me jauger et son ton tranchant en me réprimandant sur mon manque de féminité.

Je m'habille rapidement et attache mes cheveux en une queue de cheval lâche tout en descendant à la cuisine. Je laisse un mot à mon père même si je ne sais pas dans combien de temps il compte rentrer. Demain ou après-demain peut être. A vrai dire, je m'en fiche. Mes relations avec mon père sont pour ainsi dire inexistantes depuis quelques temps. Je ne me souvins plus exactement depuis quand mes relations avec lui se sont autant détériorées mais le fait est que l'on passe notre temps à s'éviter et cette situation n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Je fonce dans ma voiture. Je suis stressée et impatiente à la fois. L'adrénaline coule dans mes veines et je n'ai qu'une hâte : obtenir les réponses à mes questions…

Je me gare devant la villa et fronce les sourcils. Les lumières sont allumés mais pourtant la baie vitrée ne laisse entrevoir personne dans le salon. Je prends une profonde inspiration et descend de mon tas de ferraille. _« __Il serait peut-être temps que je la change »_ me dis-je à moi-même _« quand j'aurai commencé à_ _la boutique des Newton._ » me promis je. Je monte les marches avec une lenteur abusée, même pour un humain. Je doute quelque peu que mon idée soit l'idée du siècle. Je n'ai pas le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps, la porte s'ouvre à la volé et je me fige.

Il est là, devant moi et je suis tétanisée. Il me regarde intensément, légèrement en colère. Je baisse le regard.

-Que fais-tu la Bella ?

Je relève les yeux et ne peux m'empêcher de le dévisager. Jasper dégage une aura particulière. Une force surhumaine comme tous les vampires mais pas que. Comme si tout son être n'était que puissance. Physiquement et moralement.

-Je…Je…bégayais je lamentablement en rougissant.

Jasper sort de sa poche arrière de son jean ses ray-ban, les met sur son nez et descend lentement les marches du perron, en soupirant lourdement.

Je me dis alors qu'un félin n'aurait pas eu autant de grâce et pourtant je ressens chez lui quelque chose de dangereux qui me fais frissonner. _« __Mon instinct de survie ne s'est peut-être pas fait la malle tout compte fait__!__ »_

-Tu veux un conseil Bella ?

Il s'avance encore de quelques pas en gardant tout de même une certaine distance de sécurité. Malgré tout, je peux sentir sur mes bras son corps froid. J'en ai la chair de poule. Il n'attend pas ma réponse pour enchainer et darde sur moi un regard à glacer le sang du plus dure à cuir. Je suis convaincue que mon cœur s'accélère et qu'il peut facilement l'entendre.

-N'attend plus rien d'eux ! dit-il mystérieux en se retournant légèrement pour regarder derrière lui.

Il ancre son regard dans le mien une dernière fois, un sourire goguenard sur son visage et passe devant moi à vitesse humaine, direction le garage.

« N'attend plus rien d'eux !» cette phrase résonne en boucle dans mon esprit. Qu'entend-il par la ?

Alors que j'entends le bruit d'un moteur de voiture, je vois Rosalie sortir elle aussi à son tour de la villa et courir à vitesse surhumaine dans le garage sans même me jeter un regard. Elle se poste devant la voiture alors que j'écarquille les yeux.

_« Que ce passe-t-il ici ? »_ ne puis je m'empêcher de me demander. Rosalie plaque ses mains sur le capot et gronde tout bas. Je tremblote légèrement. J'ai la forte impression d'être de trop et de ne pas avoir le droit d'assister à cette scène qui ne me regarde pas. J'ai l'impression d'être une voyeuse à rester planté sur mes deux pieds et à les épier comme je le fais. Je détourne le regard et monte les escaliers. La porte est grande ouverte et je me demande une seconde si je ne devrais pas frapper avant d'entrer. Alice passe devant moi alors qu'un sourire né sur mon visage.

_« Mon dieux qu'elle m'a manquait ! »_ Toutefois mon sourire se fane bien vite quand je vois qu'elle, elle ne sourit pas. Pire ! De la haine à l'état pure transperce ses yeux.

-Dans sa chambre ! Me crache-t-elle avant de partir à l'étage.

Des larmes traitresses me brulent les yeux et je n'ai qu'une envie : foutre le camp de la maison des horreurs !

-Bella…

Je lève la tête. Edward est en haut des escaliers, un regard sévère et froid accroché au visage. Toute la maison au complet semble d'avis à me détester. Pourtant, si pour Alice son attitude me brise le cœur, pour Edward, il me détruit.

-Monte.

Son ton sec et distant ne me permet aucune échappatoire et c'est résignée que je le suis jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il referme la porte derrière lui et s'adosse contre le mur.

-Nous partons Bella.

Même pas un « bonjour » « comment vas-tu ? » non ! Il me balance ça comme sa sans état d'âme, comme si je n'étais rien…Qu'une pauvre humaine maladroite et fragile que l'on jette une fois s'être lassé. Une rage sans nom s'empare de moi et je le fusille du regard. Pourtant quelque chose que je n'ai pas saisi me retiens de lui envoyer ses quatre vérités à la figure.

L'évidence me frappe de plein fouet et j'hoquette de stupeur.

-Tu me quittes ?

_You know the bed feels warmer  
>Sleeping here alone<br>You know I dream in colour  
>And do the things I want<em>

-Oui.

Son ton est tranchant et ne laisse aucunement la place à la discussion. Sa décision est prise et depuis bien longtemps et rien ne pourra le faire changer d'avis. Pourtant, je ne peux me résoudre à le laisser partir comme sa… Je le dévisage moi aussi et les larmes de rages coulent de mes yeux librement sans que je ne les efface. Je veux qu'il voie tout le mal qu'il me fait.

-Tu n'as pas le droit, murmurai-je douloureusement. Tu disais m'aimer ! Tu disais que j'été toute ton existence maintenant !

Il soupire bruyamment comme si toute cette discussion l'emmerdait au plus haut point.

-Je me suis trompé, j'en suis désolé.

-Tu m'as laissé entrer dans ta vie, hurlai-je en le pointant du doigt. Maintenant c'est trop tard. Tu n'as pas le droit de te débarrasser de moi comme tu le fais !

Je suis hystérique et j'aimerai pouvoir le frapper, le secouer et lui faire ravaler sa langue.

_You think you got the best of me  
>Think you had the last laugh<br>Bet you think that everything good is gone_

-Tu n'es pas faite pour moi Bella! Ton odeur est trop envoutant pour mon propre bien…Tu ne m'apporteras rien de bon !

Il s'était joué de moi. Je n'avais été qu'une simple distraction pour l'homme, un esprit inaccessible pour le télépathe et un sang trop exquis pour le vampire.

_Think you left me broken down  
>Think that I'd come running back<br>Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

-Je…balbutai-je lamentablement, incapable de finir ma phrase.

« Tu ne m'apporteras rien de bon ! » Cette phrase résonne dans ma tête. J'aurai du pourtant m'en rendre compte. Je ne suis qu'une humaine. Effectivement, que pourrais-je lui apporter ? L'amour devrait être plus fort que tout…Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas et toutes mes croyances de petites filles, de prince charmant et de contes de fées venaient de voler en éclat.

-Je voudrais toutefois, rajoute-t-il fasse à mon silence, que tu me promettes de ne pas mettre ta vie en danger…pour Charlie bien évidement.

Bien évidement…S'en est trop pour moi. J'acquiesce faiblement avant de faire ce qui me semble le plus sain pour moi, pour ma santé mentale : fuir.

Alors que je dévale les escaliers j'entends, bien malgré moi, ses dernières paroles qui resteront, j'en suis certaine, gravées en moi à jamais.

« Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. »

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

* * *

><p>Trois semaines qu'ils sont partis et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la manière de vivre sans lui. Comme tous les matins mon réveil sonne, annonçant le début de mon calvaire quotidien. Je me lève et me dirige d'un pas lourd dans la salle de bain. Cette nuit je n'ai dormi que 3h, un bon début malgré tout. Pourtant mon reflet dans le miroir me dirait presque le contraire. De larges cernes, les yeux bouffis d'avoir trop pleuré, je suis triste à regarder. Chaque nuit, je me pose toujours la même question, pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça ? Si mon sang était trop tentant pourquoi ne pas m'avoir transformé ?<p>

« Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. »

Je m'accroche au lavabo des deux mains et sers les dents. Cette phrase me déchire le cœur en deux et j'évite d'y penser mais parfois mon cerveau n'en fait cas sa tête et me la balance en pleine face. Je devrai pouvoir surmonter cette douleur lancinante. Je voudrais pouvoir lui prouver que je peux vivre sans lui, sans eux.

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
>Footsteps even lighter<br>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

Je sors avec Angela ce soir. Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai accepté. J'ai pensé sur le moment que ça me ferais du bien d'oublier pour quelques heures ma vie lamentable. Je n'en suis plus très sûr, mais pourtant au fond de moi, je sais que je dois avancer. Il ne reviendra pas… Et voilà, les larmes dégringolent sur mes joues ! Je me sens vraiment pathétique de pleurer un homme qui m'a quitté sans le moindre remord. C'est décidé ! Je sortirai ce soir et tacherai de m'amuser !

Fière de cette nouvelle résolution, j'entre dans la douche afin de me préparer pour cette longue journée de cours.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I (Kelly Clarkson, What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)<em>

_ET voilà pour ce premier chapitre. J'ai implanté le décor, changé quelques scènes que je trouvais vraiment barbantes et parfois même les relations entre les gens…J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Laissez-moi un comms ! _

_Je recherche toujours une béta ? J'essaye tant bien que mal pour l'instant de rectifier toute seule comme une grande les fautes d'orthographes mais je sais qu'il y en a quand même quelques-unes…_

_Je tiens aussi à remercier les mises en alertes et les reviews. Ça me fait très plaisir d'avoir votre opinion sur cette fics, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, je suis preneuse. _

_Bulles : ravie que ça te plaise. La suite est là, elle n'a pas mis longtemps tu as vu et merci de me dire merci mais sincèrement c'est moi qui vous remercie de laisser des reviews_

_Axelle : merci pour ton review et la suite est là, en espérant qu'elle te plaise autant que le prologue ? laisse moi ton impression ! A bientôt_

_Crys063 : Je crois t'avoir déjà répondu par mess priv mais ce n'est pas grave et au cas où les gens lisent jusqu'au bout je répondrais que ma parution devrait être une fois par semaine environ. Merci en tout cas et j'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra ?_

_Azura : merci pour ton review ! J'adore aussi les jella…Miam ! A bientôt j'espère !_

_Ste7851 : merci pour ton review ! En bien ? En mal ? ahah mystère (m'enfin j'me taperai bien un jaser moi…ouppps) j'espère que sa chapitre t'aura plu ?_

_Annetoutsimplement : merci pour ton review, j'adore l'enthousiasme et j'espère que ce chapitre te donnera encore envie de lire la suite _

_Beatrice : merci pour ton review et j'espère que ce premier chapitre t'aura plu ! A bientôt_

_Lilinette 2008 : merci pour ton review, j'espère que cette suite t'aura plu et merki à toi !_

_Mrs Esmee Cullen : merci pour tes compliments ! j'espère que tu aimeras autant ce premier chapitre que mon prologue…A bientôt _

_Love-Lena : merci pour ton review, tu as été la première à me laisser un review et sa comte pas mal quand même lol j'espère que la suite t'aura autant plus que le prologue…à bientôt _

_Pour finir j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de ne pas avoir gardé un narrateur extérieur pour la suite de l'histoire…_

_J'espère vous retrouver au second chapitre…A bientôt ! Lola._


	3. Chapter 2

_Héhé ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Merci tout d'abord pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé. Sa me touche énormément et j'espère que ce chapitre continuera à vous satisfaire ! J'ai eu du retard pour ce chapitre et je m'en excuse ! Je suis tombée malade. Une belle grippe qui m'a cloué au lit ! Infernale, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir ! Allez, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et je vous dis à bientôt !_

_Et oubliez pas les reviews en bas…sa me motive, vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer !_

_chapitre 2_

Le sang qui coule dans sa gorge permet au vampire d'apaiser sa soif mais pas totalement et rien que pour sa il est irrité. Il lâche l'animal négligemment et s'essuie la bouche du revers de sa chemise déjà couverte de sang. Il n'a jamais su boire proprement de toute façon. Ses instincts primaire reprenne bien trop vite le pouvoir sur son corps dans de tel moment pour qu'il ne se soucie rien qu'une seconde de son apparence.

Le puma qui git à ses pieds devait être un beau spécimen il y a quelques heures. Maitre de la forêt et des animaux alentour. Chacun devait fuir devant lui et se cacher afin de ne pas être découvert. Mais bien vite, dans un monde comme le nôtre le chasseur devient proie pour le vampire « végétarien » et la pauvre bête n'avait rien vu venir. Les animaux à proximités se cachent toujours bien évidement et même les oiseaux se sont envolé loin d'ici, mais ce n'est plus dut au puma, sa non !

Jasper relève la tête et inspecte les environs. La forêt est sinistre, quoi de plus normal avec un vampire en son centre ! Le feuillage des arbres vole en tous sens, porté par le vent du sud et les feuilles mortes tombées au sol tourbillonnent autour du vampire comme si la terre elle-même essayait de le chasser de cet endroit. Il se rappel alors, dans un vague souvenir humain, de sa mère, belle et douce, qui lui rappelait souvent alors qu'ils se promenaient en forêt pour cueillir des fleurs, que la nature elle-même avait sa propre âme et que nous devions la respecter pour ça. _« __Chaque chose a une utilité mon fils_, lui avait elle dit, _et chaque chose a été créé dans un but bien précis_ ». Jasper se met à ricaner. Il aimerait bien comprendre ce qu'un vampire pouvait bien apporter au monde et il doute fortement que quelque part, dans ce monde quelqu'un puisse lui donner une réponse à sa question. Il se détourne finalement et se remet à marcher lentement.

Toute cette mascarade humaine commence à peser sur le vampire. Outre le fait de devoir respirer devant eux alors que chacun sait que pour un vampire cette action d'inspirer et d'expirer n'est aucunement nécessaire, Jasper se lasse. Devoir retourner en cours chaque année pour paraitre « humain ». Changer de ville parce que leurs apparences inchangeantes mettent en péril leurs secrets si bien gardés. Devoir sauver les apparences en émiettant des aliments qui, de toute façon ne seront jamais manger. Cligner des yeux, bouger lentement afin de ne pas paraitre immobile…Le vampire se dit sarcastiquement qu'il pourrait presque en faire un livre « comment devenir un gentil vampire pour les nuls » nul doute qu'il aurait du succès. Malgré que la comédie humaine, peu de personne l'expérimente vraiment. Seul ceux essayant désespérément de sauver leurs humanités se prête au jeu du « je suis un vampire mais civilisé ». Voilà pourquoi Jasper a pris sa décision.

Son téléphone sonne dans sa poche et le vampire, dans un geste totalement inhumain, s'en empare et regarde un millième de seconde le correspondant avant de décrocher.

-_Quoi ?_ Le vampire sait qu'il n'a plus la patience d'être respectueux et son interlocuteur ne lui en tiendra pas rigueur. La personne ricane, habitué au changement d'humeur de son major.

-_Moi aussi je suis heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles_. Il fait une pause cherchant à priori ses mots. _Quand arrives tu ?_ demande-t-il finalement.

Jasper soupire. Il aurait dû être là-bas depuis deux jours mais avant de partir pour de bon, il voulait régler des affaires de dernière minute.

-_Demain, si tout va bien._

Son interlocuteur soupire théâtralement et le vampire en aurait rigolé s'il n'avait pas été de si mauvaise humeur.

-_Très bien_, abdique-t-il, _je suppose que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix ?_ La question est rhétorique et le major ne compte de toute façon pas y répondre.

-_A demain Peter_. Il raccroche sans laisser la chance à son ami d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il repart en direction de Forks, courant cette fois ci…

Il est 22h et l'empathe est perché sur une des branches surplombant la maison des Swan. Il observe.

Pov bella

La journée a été éreintante et la soirée promet une libération salvatrice.

_Pour peu que je survive à cette séance de « comment habiller Bella » !_

Jessica piaille sur tout et n'importe quoi. La déco de ma chambre, les cadres photos accrochés au mur et même sur la couleur de mon couvre lit. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, un léger sourire prend place sur mon visage.

-_Tu souris_ ! Angela me pointe du doigt en souriant elle même largement.

-_Heu…non enfin si…enfin…_Je bafouille misérablement alors que je sens mes joues chauffer. Jessica me regarde de plus près.

-_Elle rougit_ ! S'exclame-t-elle, hilare. Assise sur le lit, j'attrape mon oreiller et le balance sur Jess. Elle le prend en plein visage et je suis fière de moi vu la tête qu'elle me fait à ce moment-là.

S'en suit alors une grosse bataille d'oreiller et de nounours en tout genre qui traine sur mon lit. J'éclate de rire et les filles se figent, choquées.

-_Quoi ?_ Leur demandai-je entre deux éclats de rire.

Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, elles se jettent dans mes bras et perdant l'équilibre, nous finissons toutes les trois hilares couchées sur mon lit. Jessica embrasse ma joue dans un bisou sonore.

-_On aime juste te voir rire Bella !_ Je la regarde et souris timidement. A la suite de leurs départs, Jessica était revenu vers moi comme si les quelques semaines de froid qu'il y avait eu entre nous n'était due qu'à la présente des Cullen. Peut-être été-t-elle jalouse d'eux ? Nous n'en avons pas encore vraiment parlé et je préfère pour le moment que sa reste ainsi. Je ne voudrai pas risquer de les perdre alors que je viens juste de les retrouver.

-_Allez_, continue Jess en se relevant_, faut nous préparer sinon il n'y aura plus assez de beau garçon pour nous à cette soirée._ Je lève les yeux au ciel mais un sourire sincère reste quand même accroché à mon visage.

La fête est à son maximum quand nous arrivons chez Mike, l'organisateur de cette soirée « étudiante » selon ses dires. Il nous avait prévenus ce midi à la cantine, que plusieurs universitaires des grandes villes devaient venir à la fête. Je n'ais pas posé de question, ne voulant pas savoir pourquoi ils seraient présents sachant que la moitié des fêtards étaient des élèves de 17 ans. Je ne compte pas, de toute façon, me mélanger à eux.

Je gare ma voiture sur un emplacement libre et sors prudemment alors que les filles déjà sur leurs deux jambes s'extasient devant les décorations lumineuses de la maison des Newtons. Je regarde moi aussi la demeure et ouvre la bouche, béate d'admiration. Des lampions de différentes couleurs sont disposés ça et la de chaque côté du chemin menant à la porte et une grande guirlande lumineuse encercle la porte d'entrée.

-_Waouh_ ! S'extasie encore Jess_. Il n'a pas fait les choses à moitié__!_ Elle tape ensuite dans ses mains surexcité_. Allez mes pouffes ! Les beaux males n'attendent que nous !_

Elle s'élance avec ses 10 cm de talon sur le bitume. Angela me prend le bras et je la remercie silencieusement. Mes 10 cm de talon à moi sont une torture pour mes pieds et un danger publique pour mon équilibre précaire. La musique est forte et Angela, plus petite que moi d'une tête doit se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir parler à mon oreille et se faire entendre.

-_Allez ma belle ! Allons montrer à ces hommes ce que valent les filles de Forks city !_

Je rigole doucement quand une sensation bizarre mais pas inconnu s'empare de moi. Des frissons sur ma nuque me poussent à me figer à quelques pas de la porte, arrêtant par la même occasion Angela qui tient toujours mon bras. Je me retourne lentement et scan les personnes autour de nous. Très peu de visage me sont familiers mais pourtant je me sens comme observé. Angela tire sur mon bras et je détourne le regard, sourcil froncés.

-_Ça__ va Bella ?_

Je tente un sourire, ne voulant pas inquiéter inutilement Angela et puis de toute façon que lui aurai-je dit ? « Rien ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste l'impression d'être observé. Peut-être même un vampire ! » Même pour moi ça me semble ridicule. D'une part parce qu'Angela ne m'aurait pas cru et d'autre part, les seul vampires des environs qui auraient pu se trouver ici sont partis et que ces mêmes vampires ne reviendront certainement jamais.

-_C'est bon Ang', on y va._ Ma bonne humeur n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir et je compte bien m'offrir un verre espérant ainsi limiter mes pensées négatives de reprendre le dessus.

1h30 plus tard, je confirme que le verre de whisky coca m'a fait le plus grand bien et j'aurai peut-être dû m'arrêter à ce moment-là. Mais les verres m'étaient apportés (sans que je ne le demande !) soit par Jessica soit par Angela dès que l'ancien était vide. Elles avaient définitivement décidé de me rentre saoule et malheureusement quand je m'en suis aperçue, il était déjà trop tard. Je me déhanche sur la piste de danse alors que les enceintes poussées à leur maximum envoie dans mes oreilles les premières paroles d'une des dernières chansons de Rihanna : You da one.

Des cries hystériques me parvinrent et je me retourne chancelante pour voir Jessica et Angela arriver sur moi en courant. J'éclate de rire. Elles sont aussi amochées que moi !

_You the one that I dream about all day_

_Give me all the time_

_Baby we meant to be_

_You got me, smiling all the time_

Mon esprit embrumé empêche clairement mon cerveau d'analyser les paroles de la chanson et je bouge des hanches lentement, fermant les yeux. Je savoure cette paix intérieure que l'alcool me procure. Jessica se colle dans mon dos et nous entamons alors une danse sensuelle. Je sais que les gens nous regarde mais pour l'instant je m'en fiche. Je me sens bien et c'est tout ce qui compte non ?

_'Cause you know how to give me that_

_You know how to pull me back_

_When I go runnin', runnin'_

_Tryin' to get away from loving ya_

_You know how to love me hard_

_I won't lie, I'm falling hard_

_Yep, I'm falling for ya but there's nothin wrong with that_

Angela nous rejoint et se met devant moi se collant contre mes seins. On danse maintenant façon « sandwich » et les regards des étudiants sur nous n'est que désir. Il est vrai que notre « chorégraphie » est osée mais nous n'avons pas encore fini apparemment. Jessica me prend la main et me tire derrière elle sur la table ou les bouteilles et biscuits apéritifs en tout genre étaient entreposés. La table est maintenant pratiquement vide à cette heure-ci, débarrassée des cadavres des bouteilles et des emballages vides. Jessica monte difficilement dessus et me tends les bras pour m'aider à en faire de même. D'ordinaire, mon équilibre ne me permet pas de faire des prouesses comme celle-ci mais il semblerait que l'alcool inhibe ce mauvais côté de ma personnalité, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire je dois l'avouer. Angela nous rejoint et à deux nous l'attrapons par les bras et la tirons vers nous. La même danse reprend et je balance mes cheveux sur mon épaule droite. Un homme, plus vieux de quelques années certainement, me lance un clein d'œil subjectif et j'y réponds de la même façon accompagné d'un sourire aguicheur.

_Baby come, tear me now, hold me now_

_Make me come alive_

_You got the sweetest touch_

_I'm so happy, you came in my life_

Alors que le nouveau couplet résonne autour de nous Jessica, peut être finalement plus ivre que moi et poussée par une force obscure, décide d'offrir à nos spectateurs, le striptease de leur vie. Mike est à quelques pas de nous, les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte. Je ne serai pas surprise de voir de la bave sortir de sa bouche. Je devrai arrêter Jess mais les seul sons qui parvienne à sortir de ma bouche sont des rires hystériques et légèrement aigues. Elle enlève sensuellement son top, continuant à danser, le fait tourner autour de sa tête et le lâche finalement sur le pauvre Mike qui le prend en plein visage. Il l'attrape mais ne quitte toujours pas Jessica des yeux. Ne voulant pas que Jess finisse à poil, je me décide enfin à réagir mais avant que je ne puisse amorcer le moindre mouvement et sans comprendre comment, je me retrouve sur le sol devant une paire de yeux vert, intense et légèrement rieur.

_-Salut._

Je le regarde bêtement, essayant d'analyser ce qu'il vient de me dire et réalise qu'il serait bon que j'ouvre la bouche pour répondre.

-_Salut !_ Je ne remarque plus rien aux alentours et je ne serai dire si Jess est descendu de la table ou non. Je suis obnubilée par ses yeux verts qui continuent de me fixer. Je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant et j'en conclus automatiquement qu'il doit être à l'université pourtant quelque chose me semble familier chez lui.

-_Tu t'amuse à ce que je vois !_ Continue-t-il son sourire semblant de plus en plus prononcé.

Je reprends une certaine contenance dans la limite du possible. L'alcool coulant toujours dans mes veines m'empêche d'être complètement lucide.

-_heu…ouai, apparemment_. Je grimace, me faisant la promesse de réapprendre à parler une fois dessoûlée. Il rigole doucement et attrape ma main. Sa paume est chaude et molle dans la mienne. Cela me donne une sensation étrange. Je regarde nos mains liées. Le toucher est agréable mais il me pose tout de même un problème. Peut-être suis-je trop habituée maintenant aux mains froides comme de la glace et dure comme la pierre ?

-_Ça__ te dirais d'aller dans un endroit plus…Calme ?_ Cet homme à l'air sur de lui et sa me plait. Je reporte mon regard sur lui et ouvre la bouche pour lui dire que oui, j'aimerai bien, mais encore une fois avant de pouvoir réaliser qui et comment, je me retrouve quelques mètres plus loin. Cette fois ci je connais cette personne et ces yeux…mais pourquoi bordel de merde est-il ici ?

_-__Es-tu stupide ?_ Demande-t-il les dents serrées.

_-Jasper ?_

Il ricane froidement et bloque soudainement sa respiration. Une nécessité je présume dans un endroit avec autant d'humains qui bougent dans un même ensemble.

_-Bravo Einstein_ _! _Il regarde autour de lui et m'attrape le poignet brusquement sans toutefois me faire mal. _On s'en va. Maintenant !_ Il ne plaisante pas et il n'y a, sur son visage, pas l'ombre d'un sourire ou même d'un regard bienveillant. Il a l'air très en colère et je préfère le suivre sans dire un mot, peu désireuse de provoquer le vampire végétarien de fraiche date si je peux me permettre l'expression. Je laisse les filles en plan, je leur enverrais un texto un peu plus tard. Toutefois avant de partir, je remarque plusieurs choses. L'homme avec lequel je discutais il y a quelques minutes semble dans une discutions animée avec une blonde siliconée, de son âge certainement et Jessica est enfin descendu de la table et danse, habillée, avec Mike. Je souris devant leur rapprochement inespéré. Je détourne le regard et tombe dans celui froid et distant de Jasper.

Un rapprochement ? Ça ne risque pas de nous arriver à nous !

_Et voilà ! Alors verdict ? Bon je tenais aussi à vous dire que je vais prochainement poster une nouvelle fiction en parallèle avec celle-ci et j'espère vous retrouver aussi dans ma nouvelle aventure…Je ne sais pas encore le titre juste le but, c'est déjà pas mal lol allez on passe aux reviews ?_

_Beatrice : Merci pour ton review et oui Alice et Edward cache quelque chose mais quoi ? « Sourire angélique »_

_Annetoutsimplement : Merci pour ton review et oui Alice et Jasper c'est malheureusement fini hihi enfin pour l'instant ! Une 30ène de chapitre je pense -) __à__ bientôt !_

_Lyylla : Merci pour ton review et oui Bella va se rétablir et va même beaucoup changer ! __à__ bientôt bisous_

_Love-Lena : ravie de te savoir que mon dernier chapitre t'ais plus, __ça__ me motive a continuer dans cette lancée alors lol __à__ bientôt j'attends ton avis -)_

_Azura : oui elle fait de la peine mais __ça__ va pas durer lol et va y tape qui tu veux laisse moi juste mes personnages principaux quand même lol __à__ bientôt !_

_Twilight-et-the-vampire : merci pour ton review ! la suite est la et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

_Sarah : merci pour ton review ! Tu as raison je ne veux pas les rapprocher aussi facilement ! Avant il va s'en passer des choses mais chut ! Je n'en dirai pas plus ! __à__ bientôt_

_Crys063 : oui Bella va se réveiller et va beaucoup changer tu verras ! __à__ bientôt et merci !_

_A la prochaine, jvous fait des bisous !_


End file.
